Life Throws You Curveballs
by Dallas Lover734
Summary: This is the sequel to What War does. Sorry for grammar or any mistakes. I don't why I would have them. I have a beta. But just deal with it for now. WARNING: PAST AND PRESENT CHILD ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

1 Okay, so this is the continuation of What War Does. Hope you guys like it!

_3 years later_

Soda's POV

I looked around at my new apartment. It wasn't that new. I had gotten it about a year ago. But I never got used to staring at these walls. At least Steve moved in with me. And Johnny bought an apartment right near mine. He had gotten a job, a pretty good one at that, working at some restaurant. Paid him well, and he finally got out of hell.

Darry was doing great. He had stopped drinking, in hopes that Pony would come back. But he never did. He broke our hearts. He's called. But it was always a bad connection, so we didn't pursue it. He only called every few months, but they stopped last year. I missed him. The whole gang missed him.

Dally refused to hang out with us if we were around Darry. He said that he was a traitor for what he did to Ponyboy. He didn't even care that Darry had stopped drinking. And since we hung out with Darry most of the time, he was hardly ever around.

The door open, and I was suddenly very happy not to be alone. I turned my head and saw Steve.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Steve dropped next to me, and looked carefully at me again. He sighed.

"You're thinking about Pony again, aren't ya?" He looked closely at me, but I sunk away.

"Yeah. It's hard not to." He nodded, understanding what I was going through.

"Maybe you should get a girl. Get him off of your mind." I gave Steve a skeptical look.

"Do you think a girl would want to date a guy with a two and a half-year-old son?" As if on cue, I heard Josh's cries coming from the bedroom. I got up, and looked into his little room that was completely blue and green, filled with cars and books.

"Daddy?" He looked up at me. I loved him, but he had the same exact eyes as Pony. So every time I looked at him, I was forced to see Pony all over again. I picked Josh up from his bed, and set him on the floor. He loved to play with cars, because Steve practically shoved them at him. But he loved to read. Or, well he tried to. But that's the best he could do. Plus he could say full sentences. He gets it from Pony. Golly, Pony was reading the dictionary at three.

"Daddy, can I go see Uncle Johnny?" He had a funny lisps, since he was still learing how to talk.

"Yeah, but we got to get you dressed first." He quickly got up from his car on the floor, and looked through his clothes in his draws. I helped him get dressed, and ran him over to see Johnny.

I opened the door, and saw Johnny staring disbelievingly at a letter.

"Johnnycakes, what is it?" I was almost scared to know.

"Go check in your mail box Soda." I nodded, and left Josh in front of Johnny's T.V.

I went to the lobby, and opened my mailbox with my key, and took the mail out. A newspaper, bills, and...

This letter looked important. I went back upstairs, and sat next to Johnny. I opened the letter, and noticed a girl's handwriting:

_You Are Invited To Ponyboy Curtis's Graduation_

_You must be Sodapop? Pony's older brother. Well I'm his girlfriend. He doesn't know that I sent these. But I know he wants you here, when he graduates. He got into college and everything. If you can come please call this number, and ask for Mary:_

_587-934 area code: 867_

_Thanks,_

_Mary_

Sorry if it's short. I'm just really tired. I'll try to write more soon. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

1Pony's POV

I was completely nervous. Graduation was next week. Prom had been last week. I had taken Mary with me. Even though she's only sixteen, but I was aloud to take her. I had already got accepted to Yale. So it was this summer, than I was heading off. And since we live in New Haven, and Yale is in New Haven, I'll get to see Mary all the time.

Mary sat at the table playing with her food. She seemed jumpy and excited about something. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" She jumped out of her chair, while shattering my ear drum. She picked up the phone, and nodded a few times. I tuned her out, knowing this was probably some big surprise present for my graduation. She smiled, and hung the phone up.

"Who was that?" I was completely teasing her. She knew that I knew that she was getting me a surprise present even though I asked her not too.

"No one." She blushed a little, and decided to eat her food. I shrugged, and went up to my room.

I lay on my bed, wondering what my brothers where doing. I only wondered this right before I accomplished something amazing for myself. Like my first kiss with Mary. When I got voted boy of the year during my senior year. Like when my friends, Mary, and I all piled into a limo, getting ready to go to prom. When I won a contest to read my poem in front of th whole school. I would wonder what they would of thought if they saw me now.

I sighed, and tried not to fight it. Soda had probably gotten a new girlfriend. He deserved it. Darry... maybe he changed. Maybe he was happy that he had Soda all to himself, and that I'm not there. But every time I thought of that, it pushed me harder to be the best. But right now, I wasn't getting ready to leave just yet. So I wallowed in my thoughts.

Two-bit probably is same old Two-bit. Probably picking up some blonde right now. That made me laugh. He was always like that. Johnny... I hoped he was okay. He was about twenty now, which meant that he could leave his parents place. Or maybe he moved in with my brothers.

Dally might miss me. He had started liking me more after he had gotten out of the hospital after getting shot, and after I had fainted. Steve I hoped was out of his dad's place, and living with my brothers. But why would he live with Darry? Maybe things got better after I left.

Then Mary came in. She didn't bother to knock any more. She had grown up. She didn't wear black all the time any more. She wore skirts and sweaters like normal girls. But she liked wearing mine or her older brothers' jeans better. She was sixteen and curvy, instead of thirteen and scrawny. Her hair had turned from blond to a natural light brown. She still didn't want us calling her Maeve though. But I called her that during serious moments.

"Hey, tomorrow, you're getting your present." She smiled at me, knowing that I was defiantly thinking about my brothers.

"Well, what is it?" I hoped to trick her into telling me.

"I'm not telling you!" She seemed exasperated from my stupid question. I smiled and followed her out to the living room.

She just seemed so happy. I knew I was defiantly going to be happy about whatever this present was.

Soda's POV

I had just finished calling Mary. She seemed sweet, and was dating Pony. Good choice for him. I started packing Josh's clothes, when he came bounding into the room, with Johnny following behind him.

The whole gang came to stay at my place, while we waited to leave and get on a plane. Darry wasn't going to bring his girlfriend, which surprised me. Those two where like paper and super glue. But this must be his way of saying that he was defiantly coming back. He missed Pony, but was mad at him too. Mostly because I had told Darry about our last conversation when he was fifteen.

Johnny, Two-bit, Dally, and Steve all seemed very excited to see Pony. Josh of course had no idea what was going on.

"Daddy, where are we going?" He tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"We're going to visit your Uncle Ponyboy." Josh made a face when I said 'Ponyboy'.

"What kind of name is that?"

"A great name, so don't make fun of it." I tickled his stomach a little, and continued to pack his cloths while he sat on the floor reading some children's books.

When I was done with Josh's stuff, I had to pack mine. That took all of two minutes.

I walked out to the living room, and found everyone watching T.V. and seeming completely happy. They all had their bags parked right next to them so they could jump up and leave when we were ready to go.

You wouldn't of believed the excitement that was bouncing off the walls from everyone. We sat there for about an hour before we decided to leave. Josh asked questions about Pony the whole entire time in the car and while we were waiting for our plane to be called. Josh had gotten his chatterbox of a mouth from me.

Even on the plane, even though his ears popped, he talked. Johnny found it amusing, and so did Two-bit. Steve could only handle so much. And Dally, well you know Dally.

Mary had told me that she would be there to pick us up. She said that she would be wearing a blue sweater with a white skirt. I tried remembering that, so we would be able to find her.

After four hours on the plane we got off. I had to call Mary and tell her that we had to take an earlier plane, so she couldn't bring Pony. So right now it was almost midnight, and Josh was asleep in my lap. I picked him up and Darry grabbed our bags.

It was pretty easy to pick Mary out. She was the only one out of about twenty other people who looked sixteen, just like she said. She was a real looker. Dirty blond with gray eyes, and she was tiny, but she was good enough for Pony. At least he didn't get a girl like Angela.

"You must be Soda?" She stuck out her hand, which I shook, using my free hand while balancing Josh in the other.

She shook everyone's hands before leading us to the parking lot, where she had a big enough mustang to fit all of us. I kept Josh with me the whole time while I sat in the front next to Mary. The gang and I asked her plenty of questions about Pony. She was happy enough to answer them all. She seemed excited, enough though my stomach had a sinking feeling.

His graduation was next week. He had been voted Boy of the Year. He was a track star. She had just gone to prom with him. She seemed practically giddy when she talked about him. That made me smile. What made the gang happy was when she told us that Pony had gotten into Yale, one of the best colleges in the world. Plus she lived close to the college, so they could still be together while she finished up high school. She was a Sophomore. She had just turned sixteen in February. Pony had plenty of friends, and he had quit smoking, while needing having a drop of alcohol.

Why did that not surprise me?


	3. Chapter 3

1 Pony's POV

I lay in bed, still awake. I couldn't sleep because of my stomach. Something was telling me that something was going to happen. I'm not sure if it was good or bad, but it was defiantly something.

Then I heard the downstairs door open and shut. I recognized Mary's voice immediately. Then a few other voices. The sounded familiar too. I racked my brain trying to think.

I sat up. No. Please, no! Not now, please God not now! I sighed trying and willing myself to calm down. I took in a deep breath, and walked silently out into the hall way. The lights where on downstairs. Voices from my childhood rang through my head like a familiar song. I tip toed down the stairs. I peeked through the door.

My knees buckled. I saw Soda sitting on the couch next to Mary. It looked and sounded like she was talking about me.

Soda looked different. Only a little though. His hair was about the same length and greased. Like always. But his face had grown older. More mature. His eyes still danced, but they looked a little hollow.

I pulled my eyes away from him, and saw a cute little boy in his lap. The boy looked about three and was sleeping. No duh. It was a little after midnight. I looked around, trying to see who else was here. But I couldn't see to much through the crack.

Then I realized how tired I was. I stifled a yawn, not wanting to be heard. Mary was getting up. She was coming to get me. I ran on my toes back to my bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible.

I opened my bedroom door, shut behind me quietly, and dove onto my bed. I pulled the sheets over my head, and pretended to sleep. Then my door opened. Someone sat next to me. And started shaking my shoulder.

"Pony?" Mary. I groaned. No wonder I got the lead part in the school play this year.

"I have your gift for you downstairs." So she did this? She got Soda here? I hoped and started to pray that she hadn't invited Darry. I was sure that I would loose it.

"Can't it wait till morning?" I yawned for real this time. She rolled her eyes.

"No it can't. Come on, please?" She started tugging my arm, and I gave up fighting her. I pulled my pants over my boxers, and let her lead me downstairs.

No, no, no! I can't do this. I swallowed hard, knowing fully well that I haven't talked to Soda for like a year and half now. Knowing that Darry still hates me. That the gang probably think that I'm a traitor.

She opened the door, and I blinked at the light. Then my view came into focus. The. Whole. Freaking. Gang. No, no, no, no, no! I wasn't sure what to really do. I just stood there, with my mouth hanging open, like an idiot, frozen in place. I looked over all their faces.

Darry. I wasn't really sure what he was thinking. He looked happy, scared, and resentment, all at the same time. Soda looked like he could cry, he was so happy. Steve looked pretty damn proud. I wasn't sure why. Unless Mary had bragged about me. Again. Dally looked his usual tough self, but looked pretty damn happy to see me. So did Two-bit and Johnny.

I still stood there frozen. Mary looked up at me and gave me one of her award winning smiles.

"What do you think?" I didn't want to hurt her feelings. To tell her that I wasn't ready for this. Why I especially didn't want Darry here. Why I felt like I could puke at any waking moment. I think she took my speechlessness as a good thing.

Then Soda broke the ice, and came over and hugged me. Hard. I hugged back, but felt awkward. I looked past his shoulder, and saw a very jealous Darry. I wasn't sure why. But I suddenly felt like that small, weak, defenseless kid I use to be. I wanted to shrink away from Soda, and hide.

But I didn't. I hugged Soda, and let Darry hate me. Because I wasn't weak. Not any more.

I was brave. Changed.

Sorry it was so short again. I'm just really tired. It's near the end of the school year, and all my teachers have been giving us all this homework, and tests and quizzes to study for them. So I'll try to write way more this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

1Pony's POV

So, Soda has a kid. He was a real cute kid. Josh. He fell asleep right after meeting me, probably because it was so early in the morning, and they had just been on a plane all night. Darry didn't say one word to me. He looked kinda, upset though. I'm not sure what was up with him.

Everyone else was plenty happy. We talked, but then Mary went to bed. So I was left alone with the gang. But everyone was drifting off. I didn't blame them.

By the time we were finishing catching up, it was almost six in the morning. So basically, we all went back to bed. What bugged me the most, was the fact that we all had some awkward silent moments for a while. But who could blame us? I haven't seen them in over three years. And vice versa. I wondered, while I lay in bed, drifting off, if Darry was proud of me.

Soda's POV

God, he grew up. Tall, auburn hair, big green-gray eyes, handsome. I bet Mary is really happy with him. I'm actually glad he left. He would of never gotten this far if he stayed with us at home.

Track star. Boy of the year. He's everything that Darry was, and more. He's graduating and going to college with money he made for himself. He wasn't a baby any more. He wasn't a kid. But he was still my baby brother.

But, what did Darry think? He hardly said anything to Pony. All he said was "Hi." Didn't even hug him. But I think Pony made that choice. I don't blame him. After getting beaten by Darry, you aren't willing to throw yourself into his arms and hug him, even if it is three years later.

But one thing I know, is that Darry is most defiantly proud of Pony.

Steve's POV

That was awkward. Poor Pony. I only say that because seeing Darry most of brought back some bad memories. But Darry's changed. He'll never touch him again. Over my dead body.

What made the gang happy, was the fact that he was going to college. Something we all had hoped he would do, since his parents died. Did he grow up to look like Soda, or what? Those two couldn't look so similar, and act so different.

But what made me wonder, was why Darry didn't say anything to Pony. I mean, if I was Darry I would of been begging for forgiveness. But if I was Pony, I probably would of exploded, and ran back to my room.

But we're all different.

Johnny's POV

Wow. Pony's way braver than I've ever seen him. And he defiantly got taller, and he really grew up.

But, I'm not sure of him going back to college. I really just want him to come home. Be with us for a while. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Darry's going to propose to his girlfriend soon. Or maybe they're already engaged. Either way, Pony should be there.

And Josh needs his uncle. Pony would be great with him. Mostly because kid is just like him. Pony was the same way when he was three. Smart, cute, quiet. Innocent. But he changed. Grew up.

But was that enough for Darry?

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while, and sorry that this is short. But my dad got comcast, so everyone's going on Webkinz and facebooking. So I haven't had any time to get on the computer. But I'll try to write more soon.


	5. Chapter 5

1 Sorry for not updating earlier. But here's chapter five.

Pony's POV

I took the ring out. I had wanted to ask Mary to marry me, but then my brothers came. It wasn't the right time. I knew her brother was wondering when it was happening, and her friend Anita, who helped me pick the ring out in the first place.

I really don't know what to do. Summer's starting soon. Graduation was only like five days away now. I already had my cap and gown. I'd be graduating with high honors.

But what about my brothers? Do they want me to come back home? Or do they want to live here, or near me? How do I continue my relationship with Mary? And what about Josh? Where is Sandy? Why isn't she helping? What a bitch.

I got up, and walked down the hallway, to the room where Soda and Josh were sleeping in. Josh was curled up on Soda's chest, snoring lightly. Soda was awake, stroking Josh's golden hair. He seemed to be thinking about something. I took a deep breath, and knocked lightly on the door.

Soda sat up, holding Josh close, and waved his hand for me to come in. I came in and sat down next to him on the bed. Josh opened his eyes, which where exactly like mine, but danced like Soda's, and yawned. Then he crawled onto my lap, and started playing with my shirt.

Soda smiled at this.

"He's usually shy when he first meets someone. Not with you though." Josh gave me a toothy grin, which showed me all of his baby teeth.

"What happened while I was gone?" I really needed to know what had happened. Soda was about to answer, when Darry came in.

He seemed embarrassed at first. He looked different. Probably because he wasn't looking at me like he wanted to kill me. He just looked a little sad.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something." Josh decided that he got to answer.

"No, but can I have breakfast?" Then he looked at me, as if I should go make it for him.

"Sure." I picked him, and walked past Darry. Which trust me was hard, because every time I use to walk past him, he would grab me and hit me, or something like that. But he just stood still while I took Josh to the kitchen downstairs.

I sat him down on the kitchen counter, and looked through the cabinets.

"Do you have anything chocolate?" I looked at his little face, which resembled Soda so much it was obvious that the kid was gonna grow up and be handsome. Plus him asking for chocolate made me wonder if this was what Soda looked like when he was three.

"Yeah I think we do Josh." I opened the fridge, and took out two cakes I had made last night, with Mary's help. I cut him a small slice. I handed it to him, and he ran off to the family room, and turned the T.V. on. I shook my head, and set the cake's down on the table, when Johnny walked in.

He looked different. Probably because he didn't have the bruises. He smiled at me, and cut him self a piece of cake, just as I set the plates out.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked me that out of nowhere. What am I gonna do about what? He must of saw my expression, and decided to ask again.

"What are you going to do about us. And Mary. When are you gonna propose?" That struck me hard. How did he know about that? Again he saw my face and smiled.

"I saw you this morning looking at it. I wanted to talk to you, but then saw that you where busy thinking. Just go for it man. We aren't gonna get in your way. And Darry's changed. He doesn't drink any more. Just try talking to him. But ask Mary okay? You both deserve it." Then he walked out, and sat next to Josh on the couch, and they watched cartoons. Wow, was I confused.

Soda's POV

"Darry, please. Just talk to him. He must think that you still hate him or something." darry sighed, while he tucked his black T-shirt in.

"I don't know Soda. I think he still needs to get use to the fact that I'm even here. And he's graduating soon. I don't want to mess him up." I rolled my eyes.

"But what's gonna mess him up is that fact that he still thinks that you hate him." Why wasn't he understanding? What was so hard for him to get about this situation?

"Fine little buddy. After breakfast I'll try to talk to him. Okay?" His eyes pleaded with me. I grinned a little. Then I nodded. I could get him to do anything.

We walked downstairs, and saw the whole gang, plus Mary, watching T.V. and eating chocolate cake. Except Ponyboy. We entered the kitchen, and saw Pony reading while eating his cake.

"Hey Pony." He looked up from his book and smiled. He saw Darry and smiled at him too, even though he looked a little nervous. Darry gave a small smile back. But the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I looked at Darry. He nodded. I left.

Darry's POV

I looked at my baby brother, while Soda cut his piece. He wasn't that much of a baby any more. His face was still a little round, but he had really grown up. It pained me to know that I was the one who had given him that scar on his neck. Soda looked at me. I nodded, knowing that I had to talk to Ponyboy. Soda left.

I saw Pony shift uncomfortably in his seat, as I sat down next to him. I caught a glimpse of his face and saw that he was scared. I hated knowing that I was the one who made him scared.

"Pony can we talk?"


	6. Chapter 6

1 Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

Pony's POV

I took a deep breath and looked at Darry, the man who use to hate me with everything he had in him. But he didn't seem like that man anymore. He seemed like someone who was really sorry. But I was still scared, wondering what he was going to say. Was he angry with me? Or was he proud of me? Or does he want to say he's sorry? I wasn't sure. But all of them except for the first thought sounded like Darry to me. But I calmed myself down, and nodded, wanting him to talk.

"Ponyboy, I'm so sorry." He gulped, looking at me with pleading eyes. He looked sad. My eyes filled with tears, but I held them back, as he continued.

"Pony, I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to. But, I'm not even sure what was wrong with me. I guess I was just depressed, and under a lot of stress, but what I did was wrong. I could of ruined you..." He kept muttering stuff like that, as he held his head in his hands, probably not wanting to see or hear what my reaction was.

"I shouldn't of done it, I'm so, so sorry. I... shouldn't of done... it. But Pony I can hardly even remember hurting you. I just know that I did. I was so screwed up. I'm sorry." He didn't look at me. Just kept his head in his hands, crying silently.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do. I hadn't seen him in three years, and the last time I had, he had beaten me until I was practically half-dead. But I let the tears stream down my face, and I reached out and hugged him. He seemed surprised for a few minutes, but hugged me back, and started sobbing. I haven't heard Darry cry in years, not since the whole church burning incident.

"So, you don't hate me?" Darry pulled away, looking at me. I shook my head no, not wanting to speak, because if I did I would start sobbing.

I'm not sure what happened after that. We just started talking, forgetting that we had family and friends in the other room. And that I still needed to ask Mary something important.

Soda's POV

My ear got sore after pressing it against the hard wooden door for about an hour. I got sick of hearing them talk about anything, but was completely filled with joy that they had made up and that they loved each other again. Happy tears welled up in my eyes, and I smiled letting them fall.

"Daddy, are you crying?" Josh looked up at me with those innocent green-grey eyes. I smiled harder, and picked him up, and hugged him.

"No baby, I'm happy." Josh tilted his head to the side.

"Then, why are you crying?" I smiled and sat down, with him on my lap.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. You can cry when you're sad and when you're happy. It depends on how you feel." I could of kicked myself. I'm already talking about hormones with my son. Great.

"But I don't feel like crying when I'm happy. Only when I'm sad. Like that time when you were drinking a lot and crying about Pony." I bit my lip remembering that night.

It had been Pony's birthday, just awhile ago. I had cried and drank most of that night. Basically forgetting that I had a baby boy. The next day I had found Josh sobbing hysterically in his bed. I didn't remember what I had done. But I'm pretty sure that I had yelled at him.

I pulled Josh onto my lap and rocked him, noticing that he had started crying again about that night. I still hated myself for what ever had happened that night.

I just couldn't remember what. Only that I must of scared the hell out of him. But I still loved him like crazy, and would die for him. He's my kid for God sakes. He buried his little face into my shoulder, and cried softly. Little sobs racked his chest. I almost giggled, thinking about how emotional he was, like Pony. But I stopped myself, and stroked his hair, whispering soothing things to him, hoping that would calm him down.

He gripped my shirt tightly with his little fist, and I had, for the first time, noticed how much this kid has gone through in only three years. My poor baby.

He fell asleep against my shoulder, and I just held him there, listening to his slow, and steady breathing. It was around his nap time.

So I sucked up my tears, and for the first time in a long time, I decided to take charge of where things were going.


End file.
